Ego
Ego is a Celestial and the father of Star-Lord. He is a mysterious adventurer from far parts of the galaxy who has heard the legend of the Guardians of the Galaxy and has come to meet them for the first time. He is the main antagonist of Guardian of the Galaxy Vol 2. Biography Early Life Meeting Meredith Quill Ego was a member of an ancient, mysterious alien race known as the Celestials that visited Earth in 1980, and conceived a son with human Meredith Quill. She described him to her son as an "angel," and a being of pure light, which her family seemed to regard as a delusion. Yondu Udonta, though, remembered him as a jackass, turns out he was right about Ego's true color. In 1988, he hired the Ravagers led by Yondu Udonta to bring his son to him. However, Yondu trained Peter Quill to be a Ravager as his protégé. After the Battle of Xandar, the Nova Corps did an analysis of Peter Quill. Irani Rael commented that Quill's father was something "they had never seen before." Guardians of the Galaxy Personality When he first meets the Guardians, he seems to be a very lovely, caring and charming being. However, this is only his own cover for his true colors; an extremely powerful, terrifying, manipulative, megalomaniacal, ruthless, destructive, murderous, dark and cold being obsessed with the goal of conquering the universe via his seedlings. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Avatar Creation': Ego is able to manipulate particles and create avatars in order to travel the universe.James Gunn explains Ego’s powers in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *'Energy Beams': Ego can project energy beams from his fingers that are able to unlock handcuffs.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (junior novelization) *'Superhuman Strength: '''As a member of the Celestials, Ego 's physical strength is at superhuman levels. *'Superhuman Durability: In addition to his powerful strength, Ego also has superhuman durability which enables him to stand before physical attacks. *'Seedlings Creation: '''Ego is able to create alien seedlings in order to terraform the worlds across the universe into his own extensions. *'Hypnosis: Ego has the ability to hypnotize beings including children into activating his seedlings. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intelligence': Ego is a highly intelligent being, to the point of being so smart so he can even outsmart the Guardians into being friends with him. *'Planet Control': Ego is able to manifest his true planetary form from his own body and can transform it into one separate part of said body. Relationships Family *Meredith Quill † - Former Lover and Victim *Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Son turned Enemy *Unnamed Children and Victims Enemies *Ravagers **Yondu Udonta † - Employee turned Enemy **Kraglin Obfonteri *Guardians of the Galaxy **Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Son turned Enemy **Gamora **Drax the Destroyer **Rocket Raccoon - Killer **Baby Groot - Killer **Mantis - Former Ward turned Enemy Trivia *In the comics, Ego is a conscious planet who has been an enemy of Thor and the Nova Corps for a long time. *In the comics, Peter Quill's father was J'Son of Spartax, the Emperor of the Spartoi Empire. *While Ego was on Earth, he drove an orange and teal convertable. The same colors would later be used by Peter for the Milano.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (junior novelization) Behind the Scenes *Following the release of the first Guardians of the Galaxy film, only four people knew the identity of Peter Quill's father: James Gunn, Kevin Feige, Michael Rooker and Sean Gunn. James Gunn also confirmed that Jason of Spartax was not intended to be Peter Quill's father as in the comics.James Gunn Dishes On Star-Lord's Dad And THANOS' Role In GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY 2 *James Gunn himself, at the San Diego Comic Con on July 23, 2016, revealed that Ego was Peter Quill's father.James Gunn on Facebook * owned the cinematic rights to Ego the Living Planet, and Marvel Studios, in order to use him in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, traded his right in order to change the powers of , who was later used in .Ryan Reynolds And Paul Wernick Talk ‘Deadpool’ Sequel And The Surprising Link To ‘Guardians 2’ Gunn was unaware that Marvel did not own the character, and was very lucky to have the deal work out: "When I first pitched Ego as Quill's father, I THOUGHT we owned the character. After I had worked out a very elaborate story with Ego the Living Planet as a very important part of the Marvel cosmic universe, I learned that we actually didn't own the character. I had no back up plan, and it would be nearly impossible to just drop another character in. Thank God Fox came to us and wanted to make a trade."James Gunn on Facebook, 14 November 2016 **Coincidentally, both "Ego the Living Planet" and "Negasonic Teenage Warhead" are names of songs by the band . * was offered to portray the character before Kurt Russell, but he turned it down for movie.Matthew McConaughey On Choosing THE DARK TOWER Over GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL. 2 References External Links * * Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characters Category:Celestials Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Groot Category:Characters Killed by Rocket Racoon